


Indirect Kiss

by Sydney_Prince



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirtatious, Fluff, Funny, Indirect Kiss, Makeover, Manga & Anime, Now kiss, Romance, Shippy, Sweet, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just a bunch of awkwardness and crushing, just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Prince/pseuds/Sydney_Prince
Summary: Tsukimi feels awkward as Kuranosuke uses his lip gloss on her. Warning!!! Very fluffy. Proceed at your own risk.
Relationships: Koibuchi Kuranosuke/Kurashita Tsukimi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Indirect Kiss

> "Lightly powdered face. Check. Freshly applied mascara and eye shadow. Check. A dash of blush," Kuranosuke was saying as he used a blush brush on Tsukimi's face. "Check-it-y, check, check. Now, to look at my masterpiece."

The two sat on the floor in Tsukimi’s bedroom. Kuranosuke had his short blonde hair tied back and determination on his face. At his aid was his arsenal of makeup and makeup tools, which were sprawled across the ground. Tsukimi had asked him for makeup tips, which surprised him. He, of course, agreed as he would do anything for her. 

He sat back and looked at Tsukimi, analyzing her face in excruciating detail. She squirmed under his gaze. It’s not like they hadn’t done this multiple times before, but this time...it was different.

“Uh, is all this necessary?” she asked, furrowing her brow. 

He gave her a look that said, 'Oh, puhleeze.' He was no dummy and knew she reaaaaallly wanted to impress someone reaaaaaalllly bad. He was not going to let her chicken out. 

“Have some more confidence! You can pull this off! Besides, I’m not going full stylish with your makeup. That doesn’t suit you. We need to find the right blend to enhance your natural beauty…”

“M-my n-natural b-beauty?” Tsukimi stuttered.

Kuranosuke put a finger to Tsukimi’s lips, startling her. He barely noticed.

"Shhhh….something is missing...Oh, lip gloss! I'm thinking...pink...yeah, pink," he said as he refiled through a nearby makeup bag, tossing all sorts of stuff out of it. He pulled out a pink lip gloss container and quickly undid the cap. 

"Uh, wait, you're using your personal lip gloss?" Tsukimi questioned, dread in her voice.

"Yeah, what of it? It's no more germ spreading than sharing a kiss," he replied. 

Tsukimi's cheeks reddened at the mention of the word “kiss.” Kuranosuke raised an eyebrow at her, then, realization spread across his face. He felt like laughing and hiding his face at the same time.

"Are you worried that it will be an indirect kiss?"

Tsukimi gasped and sat up straight, rather panicked. She defended herself by saying, "Uh, no...don’t be silly…"

"I only opened it to see if it was actually the right shade. It's a new bottle. I haven't used it," Kuranosuke retorted. All fear vanished from Tsukimi's face, thus, she willingly puckered her lips out. 

Kuranosuke's breath caught in his throat. 

“ _Breathe,_ ” he thought to himself. 

Then, he applied the lip gloss to her lips. Tsukimi smacked her lips, making Kuranosuke’s heart skip a beat. At this moment, he was painfully aware of his growing feelings for Tsukimi. He couldn’t believe he was helping her impress some other guy. 

Suddenly, he smiled to himself, a mischievous smile. Tsukimi watched Kuranosuke as he slowly began to apply the same lip gloss to his own lips.

Tsukimi froze like a rock. She threw her face down in embarrassment. Then, she crouched into a ball. 

“Tsukimi…”

She didn’t respond. She just rocked back and forth, her braids swaying with her every move. He sighed, feeling bad that he sent Tsukimi into borderline shock.

"Look, I’ve had tons of indirect kisses! And I'm sure you've had indirect kisses before, too. Indirect kisses happen all the time, I was only teasing you..."

Silence. Painful silence. Kuranosuke didn’t know what to do. Finally, Tsukimi spoke up again. 

"So...it's not special?" Tsukimi almost pouted.

Kuranosuke’s face drained.

_Did she just pout!? No, don’t be crazy! Ugh, gosh, why is she so cute?!_

His heart began to pound and his face felt warm.

"D-did you want it to be special...with me?" he asked.

Tsukimi blushed. 

"Well, I'm not the one who had the indirect kiss…"

Kuranosuke’s face was redder than rouge lipstick.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind it being special...uh, I wouldn't mind it either….but don't feel like it has to be special, I just... I guess I'm trying to…" Kuranosuke rambled for what felt like the longest minute of his life. Tsukimi closed her eyes. Then, in the most insane moment of courage in her life, she kissed his cheek.

Kuranosuke looked at Tsukimi in disbelief, then a smile spread across his face. Kuranosuke moved his head close to Tsukimi, leaning it against hers.

"I knew you were trying to impress someone with this makeup stuff…I just didn’t think it’d be me..." he said. 

“Of course it was you, dummy...you’re brave and make me feel protected. You’re the most giving person I know...You make me laugh, and I feel comfortable with you...Well, mostly...and I’ve never felt more like a princess than when I’m with you. And...I just want to make you feel special, too…” she confessed.

Kuranosuke grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. “You are the most genuine, wonderful, beautiful girl I know...you’re so real and sweet...and goofy. Of course, you make me feel special because...you treat me like a real person and like I’m something spectacular at the same time...And you are a princess, Princess...and you don’t need to go out of your way to impress me, you do that well enough already.” 

In another moment of insane courage, Tsukimi closed the distance between her lips and Kuranosuke’s lips. After a moment, the two pulled apart.

"I taste strawberries," Tsukimi said.

"Oh, yeah, the lip gloss is strawberry flavored! Isn't it great?!" Kuranosuke replied.


End file.
